


Learning a Lesson

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hot, No Fluff, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, little bit of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: You go against Dean’s wishes and now he has to teach you a lesson.





	Learning a Lesson

You had never seen Dean this mad. Well, not at you at least. He marched you into the hotel you were sharing and locked the door. You knew Dean would never lay a rough hand on you, but you were still nervous. You paced the floor in front of the bed. “Dean...” you began but one look at Dean stalled the words in your mouth. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he leaned in front of the door.   
“You crossed a line and you could’ve been in some serious danger,” he said, his voice low but firm.   
“I know,” you said briefly meeting his eyes. You tried not to focus on the dark look in his eyes and focused instead on his clenched jaw. Even angry he was incredibly handsome.   
“I asked you for one thing. One thing,” his voice rose as he walked towards you. You stood firm as he approached. “I did it to protect you and what did you do? You didn’t listen!” He was a few feet away from you now. Even though you had your reasons for going against his wishes, you really wanted to make everything better too. This was a side of Dean you had never seen and it scared you more than you liked to admit. He turned away from you, almost in disgust. Now you were getting annoyed. He refused to turn around to look at you. You could feel yourself getting angry too. “Damn it Dean, I’m not a child! I can take care of myself,” you said, “it’s not like you could just spank me until I learn my lesson,” you said in annoyed jest.   
Dean turned suddenly. “What did you just say?” His eyes looked a bit wild.   
“I said I’m not a child,” you repeated taking a small step back.   
“No, the other thing,” he said walking towards you.   
“It’s not like you could spank me..” you said confused.   
His green eyes lit up. You could see the idea take root as he walked forward slowly. He stood inches from you now. You could see the freckles that dotted his cheeks clearly as you looked up at him. Something had clicked inside him as he said “Bend over that bed.” You gulped, unsure if he meant it, but something told you that he did. “Was this what it will take to calm him down over my mistake?” you thought to yourself as you stared at the bed. You looked back at Dean, catching him as he licked his lips, something he tended to do when he was excited. You bit your lip and saw that he was studying your face as if to test your reaction. “Fine,” you thought to yourself, “I’m game.”   
You walked over to the bed, removing your flannel shirt as you did so that you were now in your tank top. You turned around, kicking off your Converse sneakers and unbuckling your belt. Dean watched you, a curious look on his face, as you slowly wiggled out of your jeans, making sure he watched every wiggle. You turned around and bent over the bed and turned back to look at him,an innocent smile on your lips, calling his bluff.   
Dean smiled to himself as he walked over to you. “Count them off and don’t lose track, or we’re starting all over agin,” he said gruffly. He pulled your panties down roughly and you couldn’t help but feel excited. You’ve never seen him like this and your stomach was suddenly a knot of anticipation. He laid a warm hand on your left butt cheek, caressing it tenderly. You relaxed until you felt his hand suddenly pull away and the sharp sting as he spanked you. You’re shocked but there’s something else too. You are incredibly turned on, your excitement growing as you quietly say, “One.”  
Dean leaned forward. You can feel the weight of him on you, his body molding to yours. He whispered in your ear, his voice low and grumbly, “What was that?”   
“One,” you repeat, a bit louder. “I want to hear them nice and loud,” he said leaning back. “Let’s start again.” He placed his hand on your left cheek again, stroking your ass, rubbing the sting out of the spank. The build up is longer this time and then you feel the cool air as he takes his hand away. Your stomach drops in anticipation. Suddenly the slap as he spanks you harder this time and you bark out “One!” loud and clear. “Good girl,” he said as he rubbed the sting out. You feel his calloused hands on both your cheeks. He caresses them tenderly and you begin to think he’s done. You relax, a tiny bit disappointed.   
His hand flies and you feel the shockwave as his hand connects with your right cheek. The tingling in your stomach drops to your sex. “Two,” you say a bit late. “Keep up with me,” he says, his voice tinged with heat. He pulls back and spanks you again, harder. You feel a steady heat rise within you, unfurling as he spanks and you count. You can hear his breathing grow ragged. This had to be turning him on as much as it was turning you on. “Your ass looks so pretty like this and so damn good!” Dean’s voice is low and husky. He leaned forward and you can smell his delicious scent and feel his stubble against your ear. “Do you want it as bad as I do?” he asks, teasing. You nod eagerly. “I want to hear you say it,” he says as his rough hands caress your sore ass. “Let me hear you say it.” You turn looking into his brilliant green eyes full of lust. You can just make out the dimples in his cheeks and you know you want him now. “I want you to fuck me. Hard.” He smiles at you wickedly. “Good girl!”   
Dean leaned back, unzipping his tight jeans. You turn back as he lays a rough hand on your ass, squeezing it as his other hand strokes his thick cock. His hand rises from your ass as you hold your breath, unsure of what to expect next. And suddenly, he enters you as his hand comes down hard on your left ass cheek. Your breath catches in your throat as the twin sensations hit your core. There is a tiny moment where you both still and you realize he’s waiting. You manage to croak out “One.”   
And then he begins to move.   
Stretching you and filling you as you tighten around him. He grunts deeply, appreciative. “Fuck this feels so good,” you think, unable to vocalize everything you’re feeling. He grips your ass tightly as he plunges deeply. You feel tiny rivulets of sweat spring up along your neck. You were so lost in the sweet sensation of this moment don’t notice his hand had left your cheek. He brings it down hard in time with his stroke.”Fuck!” You scream out. You turn to look at Dean. Sweat drips down his neck in little rivers to his bare chest. You lock eyes with him. “Harder,” you say feeling especially wicked. He bites his lip as he eyes you. Your eyes grow wide as you see his palm rise and strike, again in time with his thrusts.   
“I want you so sore. I want you to think of me every time you try to sit down,” he says in between thrusts. You are so close now. Each thrust, each slap, brings you closer to the brink. Your hands dig into the sheets as he continues to fuck you hard. His hands dig into your hips, gripping them tightly and you know he feels it too. His breath is shallow and heavy.   
And then he does it. His hand slips off your hip and he spanks you, hard, just as he thrusts deeply into you. Your whole body becomes an electric quivering sensation. You feel a release in a way that you’ve never felt before. You scream his name as he collapses on top of you, both of you breathing hard. You feel yourself continuing to spasm on his cock as his body relaxes against you.   
He reluctantly rolls off of you, a sweet smile on his lips. You can’t help but smile as you nuzzle close to him. His eyes are still closed as he points to you, grinning. “And that’s why you shouldn’t text and drive!” He says as you laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the super hot “Don’t Text and Drive” ad Jensen did for TX Dot.


End file.
